Uryū Ishida/Image Gallery
Uryū Anime Images Profile Images 269Uryu alt.png|Uryū Ishida. 271Uryu alt.png|Uryū. Uryu.png|Uryū. Episode 344 Uryu Option 3.png|Uryū 17 months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat. Agent of the Shinigami arc 44Uryu is given.png|Uryū is given the Sanrei Glove by Sōken. Ep11UryūKojaku.png|Uryū showing his Quincy powers to Ichigo. Ep11UryūSewingNeedle.png|Uryū easily fixes a stuffed toy. Ep11MichiruThanksUryū.png|Michiru Ogawa thanks Uryū for fixing her torn doll. Ep11Reiraku1.png|Uryū uses Reiraku to show Ichigo his power. Ep11Reiraku2.png|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon using Reiraku. Ep11Reiraku3.png|Uryū uses Reiraku and tears off a piece of Ichigo's red ribbon to show it to him. Ep12UryūCrushesBait.png|Uryū crushes the Hollow bait. Ep12UryūKillsHollow.png|Uryū kills an emerging Hollow. Ep12IchigoConfrontsUryū.png|Uryū is grabbed by Ichigo. Ep13UryūFeelsStrained.png|Uryū notes it is becoming harder to kill Hollows. Ep13IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo arrives. Ep14IchigoArrivesAtCarnage.png|Uryū is confronted by Ichigo. Ep14BackToBack.png|Uryū and Ichigo stand back-to-back. Ep14UryūFeelsIchigosReiatsu.png|Uryū feels Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep14IchigoEnlargesBow.png|Uryu's plan is put into motion. Ep14UryūDemandsAnswers.png|Uryu asks Ichigo how he has been fighting Hollows all this time. Ep14UryūGetsInjured.png|Uryu's arm receives cut from the sheer amount of power. Ep14UryūSavesIchigo.png|Uryu fires arrows to calm down Ichigo's spiritual power. Ep15AwkwardLunch.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for lunch. Ep16UryūArrives.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Renji defeats Uryū. Ep16IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo stops Renji from killing Uryū. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Yoruichi, Sado and Orihime try to recruit Uryū. Soul Society arc Ep21SadoSavesUryū.png|Sado frees Uryū from the Kōryū. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|They land in Soul Society. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Ep21OrihimeUryuWatch.png|Uryū and Orihime watch Jidanbō fight Ichigo 24Uryu's cannonball.png Ep26OrihimeUnconcious.png|Uryū watches over Orihime. Ep27OrihimeUryuFlee.png|Uryū and Orihime running Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Uryū and Orihime hide on the roof of a building. SaveOrihime.png|Uryū saving Orihime Ep29UryūAttacksJirōbō.png|Uryū confronting Jirōbō Ikkanzaka 28Quincy uniform.png|Uryū's Sanrei Glove bow. ShinShinShock.png|Uryū shocked by Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka Ep42ToshimoriInspects.png|Uryū and Orihime with Toshimori Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Uryū trying to protect Orihime 43Uryu and Nemu are slashed.png|Uryū and Nemu 43Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi uses his Shikai on Uryū. 43Uryu uses.png|Uryū uses the Ransōtengai technique to continue fighting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. 44Uryu's bow.png|Uryū's bow while wearing the Sanrei Glove. 44Uryu enters.png|Uryū uses Quincy: Letzt Stil. 44Letzt Stil.png|Uryū while using Quincy: Letzt Stil. 44Uryu vs. Mayuri.png|Uryū uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil against Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Bankai. 44Uryu takes.png|Uryū saves Nemu. Arrancar arc The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|The Menos Grande chases Uryū. The Menos Grande Bottom.png|Uryū is attacked by the Menos Grande's bottom half. 126Uryu vs. Ryuken.png|Uryū being trained by his father Ep126Wolke.png|Uryū uses the Quincy technique Wolke. Uryu Ishida shot by Ryuken.png|Uryū is shot by Ryūken Ishida. Hueco Mundo arc IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Uryū and Ichigo inside the Garganta. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. 144Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. 144Aisslinger appears.png|Aisslinger Wernarr appears before Uryū. 144Uryu pursues.png|Uryū vs. Aisslinger 144Ginrei Kojaku.png|Uryū's new bow, Ginrei 144Uryu vs. Aisslinger.png|Uryū vs. Aisslinger 145Cannonball cracks.png 156Uryu's Quincy pentacle.png|Uryū's Quincy cross. Ep153UryuInjured.png|Uryū is injured fighting Cirucci Sanderwicci. Ep156AlaCortadola1.png|Cirucci uses Ala Cortadola to attack Pesche and Uryū. Ep156AlaCortadola3.png|Cirucci tries to hit Uryū and Pesche with Ala Cortadola. Ep156AlaCortadola4.png|Uryū is targeted by Ala Cortadola. 156Uryu cuts.png|Uryū cuts through Cirucci's blades. 156Uryu vs. Cirucci.png|Uryū vs. Cirucci 157Seele Schneider.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider. Ep157AlaCortadolaHachador.png|Cirucci uses Ala Cortadola Hachador and clashes with Uryū when attacking. Ep163SzayelGreetsUryu.png|Szayelaporro Granz greets Uryū. 163Renji blocks.png|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayelaporro's Fracción. Ep164Sprenger1.png|Uryū uses Sprenger against Szayelaporro. Ep164Gintō.png|Uryū uses a Gintō to activate Sprenger. Ep164UryuRenjiVsSzayel.png|Szayelaporro heals himself. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. 200Uryu and Renji cover.png|Uryū covers his eyes. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Nemu holds down a struggling Uryū for Mayuri. Fake Karakura Town arc 268Uryu shoots.png|Uryū appears to fight Yammy Llargo. 269Yammy attacks.png|Uryū dodging Yammy's attack. 269Seele Schneider.png|Uryū pulls a Seele Schneider from its slot on his hip. 269Uryu pulls.png|Uryū prepares to fire a Seele Schneider. YammyresistingSeeleSchneider.png|Yammy Llargo resisting the Seele Schneider. Ep269Sprenger1.png|Uryū catches Yammy in Sprenger. 270Uryu and Orihime ascend.png|Uryū and Orihime ascend to the top of the dome. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa 271Licht Regen.png|Uryū uses Licht Regen on Ulquiorra Cifer. 271Uryu is wounded.png|Uryū's injured arm as a result of his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer. 271Uryu runs.png|Uryū runs toward Ulquiorra with a Seele Schneider in hand. Ep271UlquiorraDefeatsUryu.png|Ulquiorra defeats Uryū. Ep272UryuOrihimeWatch.png|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. 272Uryu prevents.png|Uryū prevents Ichigo from carving up Ulquiorra's body. 272Uryu is impaled.png|Uryū is stabbed by Ichigo. Ep272UlquiorraRemovesSword.png|Ulquiorra removes Ichigo's Zanpakutō from Uryū's gut. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Uryū and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343UryuRunsBy.png|Uryū rushes passed Ichigo's classroom. Ep343UryuNGang.png|Uryū approaches the gang. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ep344OrihmeLaughs.png|Orihime laughs at Uryu's suggestion. Ep344TsukishimaWatchesUryu.png|Shukuro Tsukishima watches Uryu. Ep344UryuOutside.png|Uryū arrives at Ichigo's house. Ishida Chases a stranger.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. Ep345Ambulance.png|Uryū is taken away in an Ambulance. Ep345UryuHospital.png|Uryū, not happy with being in hospital. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visits Uryū again. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Uryū tells Orihime his theories. Uryu senses a strange Reiatsu.png|Uryū senses a strange Reiatsu where Orihime and Sado were. 358Uryu encounters.png|Keigo and Mizuiro run into Uryū. Uryu on top of the building.png|Uryū wonders what's going on. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ep360UryuArrives.png|Uryū arrives on the scene. Ep361KugoAttacksUryu.png|Kūgo attacks Uryū. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima stand over the injured Uryū. Ep361UryuInjured.png|Uryū questions Kūgo and Tsukishima. Ep361UryuKnew.png|Uryū reveals his suspicions. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ep365UryuIchigoHiding.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Uryus new bow.png Uryu and Ichigo discussing.png|Uryū and Ichigo discussing their plan. Uryu watching Ichigo fight.png|Uryū watching Ichigo go Bankai. Bount arc (anime only) Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ichigo, Uryū and Renji being held back by Jinta and Ururu. 66Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu discuss.png|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum maze. 66Uryu's map.png|Uryū's sketch of the maze. 66Maze layout.png|Real shape of the maze, as described by Uryū. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|The group are drawn into the Mod-Souls scheme. Ep67PointingFingers.png|The group blame each other. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Uryū looks on as Ichigo reads Ririn's letter. Episode69BountExplanation.png|Explanation of the Bount. Ep70RyōNoticesUryū.png|Uryū and Ryō. Ep71RyōFacesGang.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō. Ep71FriedGrabsUryū.png|Uryū caught by Fried. Ep71FriedWoundsUryū.png|Fried wounds him. Episode71YoshinoSavesUryu.png|Yoshino saves Uryū. Episode71YoshinoWithInjuredUryu.png|Yoshino and Uryū. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Uryū is visited in hospital. Ep72SadoHitsWater.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Ep73GuhlGrabsUryū.png|Uryū is captured by Guhl. Episode74UryuFaints.png|Uryū collapses. Episode74UryuYoshino.png|Yoshino explains things to Uryū. Ep75BountsOfferUryū.png|Uryū Ishida is brought before the Bount. Ep75IshidaCaptured.png|Uryū held captive by the Bounts, clasped by Dalk. Ep76UryuBangsDoors.png|Uryū bangs his door, wanting to get out. 78Yoshino kisses.png|Yoshino kisses Uryū. Episode81UraharaUryu.png|Urahara questions Uryū. Episode89NemuAttacksUryu.png|Nemu attacks Uryū. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rangiku and the others follow Uryū. 91Arrow enters.png|Uryū shoots an arrow through the Senkaimon. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Ep102UryūUsesSun.png|Uryū uses the sun in his attack against Yoshi. Episode102ConcentratedAttack.png|Uyrū uses a stronger attack. Ep102UryūShootsAtYoshi.png|Uryū suddenly attacks Yoshi. Uryu vs. Yoshi 2.png|Uryu vs. Yoshi Uryu vs. Yoshi 1.png|Uryu vs. Yoshi Ep102UryūConfrontsYoshi.png|Yoshi Vs Uryū. Ep103UryuSurprisesYoshi.png|Uryū surprises Yoshi. Ep103UryūDefeatsYoshi.png|Uryū defeats Yoshi. 102Uryu dodges.png|Uryū dodges Nieder. 102Uryu and Yoshi discuss.png|Uryū and Yoshi. 102Yoshi attacks.png|Uryū versus Yoshi. 102Uryu runs.png|Uryū dodges Yoshi's attack. 102Uryu fires.png|Uryū fires the Quincy Bangle at full power. 102Yoshi slashes.png|Yoshi hits Uryū. 103Uryu is cut.png|Yoshi cuts Uryū. 103Quincy Bangle overloads.png|Uryū sees the Quincy Bangle overloading. 103Uryu sees.png|Uryū sees Sōken. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū. 106Uryu fires.png|Uryū surprises Kariya. 106Kariya appears.png|Uryū and Kariya in battle. 106Kariya dodges.png|Kariya dodges an arrow 106Kariya kicks.png|Uryū is kicked by Kariya. 106Ran'Tao grabs.png|Ran'Tao grabs Kariya during the battle. 106Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Ran'Tao. Ep107IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Ep174Meeting.png|Urahara explains the spirit particle shortage. The Assassins commit suicide.png|Assassins commit suicide. Episode176UryuVsKuzu.png|Uryū fights Kuzu. Episode176UnleashingShiragiri.png|Kuzu unleashes Shiragiri. Episode176UryuMist.png|Uryū trapped in Kuzu's mist. Episode176UryuCut.png|Uryū's arm is cut. Episode176SeeleSchneider.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider to block. Episode177SeeleSchneiderCuts.png|Seele Schneider cuts Kuzu's blade. Episode177SeeleArrow.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider as an arrow. Episode177UryuInjured.png|Uryū lies injured. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 234Ichigo and Uryu are served.png|Ichigo and Uryū are served watermelon stew. 239Sado stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. 248Uryu and Sado arrive.png|Uryū and Sado appear to stop Muramasa. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249MuramasaIllusions.png|Four silhouettes of Muramasa stand behind Uryū. 249Muramasa runs.png|Muramasa runs toward Uryū from behind with his sword drawn. Ep249UryuProtected.png|Orihime protects Uryū. Ep249SenbonzakuraProtectsHimself.png|Senbonzakura shields himself from Uryū's attack. 249Uryu uses.png|Uryū uses Licht Regen once more. 249Uryu sees.png|Uryū notices the island crackling with electricity. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Uryū blocks Senbonzakura's attack. Ep249SeeleAbsorbs.png|Uryū absorbs Senbonzakura's Reishi. 249Senbonzakura attacks.png|Senbonzakura attacks Uryū. 250Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands behind Uryū and pretends to be the manifested spirit of Ginrei Kōjaku. 252Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins Uryū and the others. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Uryū observes Muramasa's dark Reiatsu. Ep249MuramasaTriesAttackingUryu.png|Muramasa tries to attack Uryū. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep319UryuRefusesToLeave.png|Uryū gets ready to attack. Ep319InabaConstruesSeeleSchneider.png|Inaba reads Uryū's Seele Schneider. Ep319InabaAlive.png|Inaba reveals himself to have survived the attack. Ep319UryuIsCutOpen.png|Uryū is suddenly cut open. Ep319UryuDefeated.png|Uryū lies injured. Ep319UryuStaggers.png|Uryū staggers to his feet. Ep319SantenKesshunUryu.png|Orihime's Senten Kesshun saves Uryū. Ep319UryuSurprisesInaba.png|Uryū surprise attacks Inaba. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Uryu explains that the barbecue could help Nozomi open up. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches the barbeque. Uryu arrives too late.png|Uryū arrives in the wake of the Reigai's attacks. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Uryū asks Kon about Nozomi. 331Nozomi trains.png|Nozomi trains in the Human World. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|Uryū and the Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ep332UryuSavesNozomi.png|Uryū saves Nozomi. Ep330UryuIchigo.png Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Arriving to fight Yushima. Ep340UryuBehindYushima.png|Uryū gets behind Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 3 Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of DVD volume 3. Bleach Vol. 18 Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of DVD volume 18. Bleach Viz Season 4 Box Set Part 2 Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Music Covers Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Kokutō, and Shuren on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S1V3.png|Uryū on the cover of the third volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S1V3.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of the third volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V4.png|Uryū, Starrk, Lilynette, Love, and Mashiro on the cover of the fourth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Uryū Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc MangaVolume4Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Volume 4. 34Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 34. 35ReirakuA.png|Uryū uses Reiraku to show Ichigo his power. 35ReirakuB.png|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon. 40Cover.png|Uryū and his future friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Uryū and his future friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 46Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 46. 47Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo are surrounded by Hollows on the cover of Chapter 47. 48Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Kon in Ichigo's body, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 48. 51Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 51. 66Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 66. Soul Society arc 66Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 66. 71Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 71. 86Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 86. 91Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 91. 92Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 92. 101Cover.png|Uryū and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 125Cover.png|Uryū uses the Quincy Final Form on the cover of Chapter 125. 126Cover.png|Uryū and Nemu on the cover of Chapter 126. 150Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 155Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 155. 170Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 170. 171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. 182Cover.png|Uryū and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 189Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 189. Hueco Mundo arc 241Cover.png|Uryū and Ryūken on the cover of Chapter 241. 242Cover.png|Uryū and Sado on the cover of Chapter 242. 243Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 243. 247Cover.png|Uryū, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Renji, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 257AlaCortadola.png|Cirucci uses Ala Cortadola against Uryū and Pesche. 257AlaCortadolaDispersion2.png|Cirucci's blades target Uryū. 257AlaCortadolaDispersion3.png|Uryū dodges the blades from Ala Cortadola Dispersion. 257AlaCortadolaDispersion5.png|Cirucci targets Uryū again with Ala Cortadola Dispersion. 258Cover.png|Uryū and Ryūken on the cover of Chapter 258. 258AlaCortadolaHachador2.png|Cirucci clashes with Uryū while using Ala Cortadola Hachador. 265Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 265. 275Cover.png|Uryū and Renji on the cover of Chapter 275. 275Sprenger.png|Uryū captures Szayelaporro uses Sprenger. 276Sprenger.png|Uryū uses Sprenger to attack Szayelaporro. 286Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 288Cover.png|Uryū, Renji, and Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 288. 298Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 298. 301Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Sado, Renji, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 344Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 344. 349Licht Regen.png|Uryū uses Licht Regen. Uryuhand.png|Uryū loses his hand while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer. 387Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Uryu Ichigo Obuta C426P5.png|Uryū and Ichigo beat Obuta. Uryu chases Tsukishima C429P16.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Tsukishima attacks Uryū. Injured uryu.png|Uryū lies injured. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visiting Uryū in hospital. Uryu New Bow.png|Uryū using his new bow against Kūgo. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Uryū fights Hollows with his friends. 537Uryu's Wandenreich outfit.png|Uryū in Wandenreich attire. 543Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of chapter 543. 543Uryu is nominated.png|Uryū is revealed to be Yhwach's successor. 543Yhwach bestows.png|Yhwach completes the ceremony with Uryū. 546Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryu watch.png|Yhwach, Uryū, and Haschwalth stand on top of Silbern. 565Haschwalth explains.png|Haschwalth explains Yhwach's soul-sharing powers to Uryū. 584Cross appears.png|Haschwalth summons a six-pointed cross on top of the building which he, Yhwach, and Uryū are standing on. 586Uryu's new bow.png|Uryū wields his new bow. 610Haschwalth explains.png|Haschwalth explains Yhwach's The Almighty to Uryū. 619Uryu arrives.png|Uryū appears on the battlefield to hinder Ichigo and his friends. 620Uryu moves.png|Uryū moves between Ichigo and Yhwach. 629Schutzstaffel kneel.png|Uryū and the Schutzstaffel kneel before Yhwach. 640Color pages 2-3.png|Uryū and the Sternritter on the special 14th anniversary poster. 659Haschwalth confronts.png|Haschwalth confronts Uryū. 659Ichigo and Uryu meet.png|Ichigo comes face to face with Uryū after his apparent betrayal. 660Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Uryū. 661Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 661. 672Uryu limps.png|The injured Uryū faces Haschwalth. 674Haschwalth incapacitates.png|Haschwalth incapacitates Uryū. 674Uryu's new bow.png|Uryū's new four-pronged bow. 675Uryu's new bow.png|Uryū's new bow. 675Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 675. 679Haschwalth prepares.png|Haschwalth prepares to kill Uryū. 682Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 682. 682Uryu receives.png|Uryū receives a silver arrowhead from Ryūken. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final chapter. Covers and Polls ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Uryū and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Uryū and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Uryū and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Uryū and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. Bleach Resurrected Souls 2.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Uryū Video Clips Reiraku11.gif|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon using Reiraku. Ransōtengai.gif|Uryū uses Ransōtengai. QuincyFinalFormReiatsuAbsorption.gif|Uryū absorbs nearby Reishi in his Quincy: Letzt Stil‎‎. FinalQuincyForm.gif|Uryū uses Heilig Pfeil while in his Quincy: Letzt Stil. Gritz.gif|Uryū uses Gritz against Ryūken. Anhäufer.gif|Uryū utilises the Anhäufer abiliy of Seele Schneider. Sprenger.gif|Uryū uses Sprenger against Szayelaporro. LichtRegen.gif|Uryū uses Licht Regen against Ulquiorra. Uryū Movie Images The Hell Chapter Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Murakumo appears before Uryū and the others. Gunjo appears before Uryu.png|Gunjō greets Uryū on the second level of Hell. Gert Sprenger.png|Uryū traps a Togabito with his Gert Sprenger technique. Bleach (2018) LAUryu.png|Ryo Yoshizawa as Uryū Ishida in the 2018 live action adaption. LABleachUryuIshidaPoster.png|Uryū on a promotional poster for the film. Category:Images